1,5-anhydroglucitol (denoted as “1,5-AG” hereinafter) has gained attention in recent years as a marker for understanding the state of blood glucose control in diabetic patients. Specifically, 1,5-AG is useful as it is not readily affected by a food intake, but rather reflects blood glucose control over the relatively short period of the preceding week.
Biosensors which provide patients with self-regulation indicators are conventionally known. With these biosensors, the patient collects a sample of blood, etc., at home, sets the sample in the detection device, and then measures his blood glucose level, etc. on his own (see Patent Reference Document 1, for example). This biosensor is provided with an electrode connected to a detection device which is mounted on an insulated circuit board. The sample is supplied from a sample supply port, and then passes through a sample supplying channel to arrive at the electrode, where measurements can be conducted.                [Patent Reference Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3267933        